The New Beginning
by shadowjoninx9
Summary: This fic takes place right after Yusuke has returned to his body! You'll love this! New concepts, and characters. Plus, Keiko gains Spirit Techs!!!! Please R&R. PG-13 language later. Chap 6 is up now!! again plez R&R thankies
1. The Encounter

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Disclaimer: I Scythe am not taking any credit, nor making any money for creating and using Yu Yu Hakusho data in my fic. Please don't sue, this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans everywhere! Thanks again. Enjoy!  
  
Part 1- The Old Encounter!  
  
"Slow down, Yusuke!" The persistent Keiko yelled as she raced down the street after the neighborhood punk, Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Little does she know that an epic adventure is about to unfold right before her very eyes!  
  
"Whoa..?! Hey!!" Groaned Yusuke as a familiar hand reached down and caught his shirt collar.  
  
"A ha! I've finally caught you, Yusuke Urameshi!" The figure of a girl sat on a broom floating in mid-air! She laughed as Yusuke's face went beat red.  
  
"BOTAN!!! Don't do THAT!!!!!!" Shouted Yusuke, and the tint of his face returned to normal.  
  
"Fine! I guess I'll just put you back then!" Yusuke pleaded with Botan not to let him go, but it was to late. She let go his collar, and all she heard was Yusuke falling, followed by a small 'Ungf.'  
  
Just then they heard, "Yusuke! Where are you!?" Keiko was as close as three blocks away. Yusuke looked behind him and noticed Botan had disappeared!  
  
"Wait! BOTAN!!! Don't just leave me here!" Yusuke wasted his time as Botan was already in the Spirit World. Just then Keiko turned the corner, and BAM! "Owww! That hurt!" Keiko screeched as she lay over Yusuke's body pinned down to the cement.  
  
"GET OFF!!" Yusuke pushed with new found strength, and removed Keiko from his back. He then started to walk away when.  
  
"Come back here Yusuke!" He turned around as she knew he would, because she had not added 'Urameshi' to the phrase.  
  
"What Keiko?" He had toned his voice down to a gently breeze.  
  
"I just want to know what has been going on! That's all!" Now Keiko was the one with the attitude. She didn't expect what would happen next.  
  
"BOTAN!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!" Keiko was startled at the fact that he had addressed her as Botan. 'Who is this Botan?' She thought.  
  
Then she remembered the time when she had found Yusuke on top of the school's roof-balcony with that girl! 'Could that have been Botan?!' She questioned silently. Then out of nowhere she appeared! A blue robe with a pink sahs was all Keiko could remember.  
  
"Botan!! Why did you do that to her!?" Yusuke screeched.  
  
" I called you to bring both of us to Spirit World." Yusuke ran to catch the slowly descending figure of his high school friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yusuke, but only 'Sleeping souls' can pass through the cosmic barrier. Remember!" At that she placed the unconscious Keiko on her Spirit broom and got on. Yusuke followed, and all three flew off towards the Realm of the Spirit World.  
  
  
  
Hey all! SO? How was it? Please R&R! I will read them! Part 2 soon to come! Thanks again! Scythe Darkwind  
  
Scythe: Calm down Yusuke! Yusuke: (screaming out of control about what happens next) I can't!! Keiko: Hey! What is going to happen to me! Scythe: Keiko! You are supposed to be sleeping! ( Keiko: Oh.yeah! ^* Zonk.zzzzzzzzz Yusuke: I can't believe this! Scythe: Oh well! Until next time. Seeya! 


	2. New Arrivals

Part 2: New Arrival  
  
A blinding white light shines against the dark horizon. Thunder rumbles, and lightning strikes as Botan, Yusuke, and the unconscious Keiko arrive in the Spirit World.  
  
"He's mad.not good!" Botan reeled in terror as a bolt of lightning almost stuck her. She then explained to Yusuke that three items that Koenmas' father had been guarding from the Demon World, had just been stolen, and sent to the Human World. The three items were the Orb of Baas, the Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword.  
  
"Oh man! How big is this guy?" Yusuke was surprised that Koenma's father had caused all this just by changing his mood.  
  
"Better go see Koenma before she wakes up." She said, and they raced off towards the entrance to the Spirit World grand castle.  
  
After getting Keiko's body safely past those noisy workers, they entered the room where, not even a month ago, Yusuke had received his ordeal, and the golden egg.  
  
Koenma's chair was turned facing the wall, and by instinct Yusuke looked down.  
  
"Oh.are you glad to see me Yusuke?" Koenma, the prince, and leader of Spirit World asked.  
  
"It's such a thrill.munchkin!" Both Yusuke and Botan burst out laughing, and Koenma turned red in the face.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" He shouted as he loomed high over them. "Just kidding your royal highness.'or should I say lowness." Yusuke laughed at his funny thought, but quickly disregarded it.  
  
"By the way. This is Keiko." Botan revealed the girl to him.  
  
"I see. Well.what's wrong with her?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her! OK! I just think it's time to clue her in on this little secret of mine." Yusuke said this with a hint of doubt in his tone.  
  
"Well, I see you've made up your mind, and when that happens it's quite challenging to change it. Very well." He said as he made a couch appear. He then directed Botan to place Keiko on the couch. "Speak to her Yusuke. Speak from your soul, your spirit!"  
  
"Fine.here goes!" He said, and he concentrated harder then ever before. 'Keiko I hope you can hear me. It's Yusuke. Don't be alarmed Keiko, but we are in the Spirit World. See.everything I told you in the dream as true! Now you're a part of this burden I carry, and now you'll know why I acted so suspicious. Wake up Keiko, please.' At that, Keiko's groaning cut him off while she was waking.  
  
"She is waking.Keiko wake up." Yusuke said softly.  
  
"Huh.wha.what?" Keiko sat up and rubbed her eyes. " AHHHHH! It's you!" She was staring straight at Botan. "Who are you! Or, as a matter of fact, what are you?!" Keiko began to panic, and Yusuke rushed over to her.  
  
"It's ok Keiko. Meet Botan. She is a Spirit Recruiter." Yusuke explained while comforting the scared form.  
  
"She's a what!" Keiko was feeling very confused. "I'm a Recruiter, a guide to the Spirit World, and the assistant to ruler Koenma." She explained.  
  
"Koenwho?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Ko-en-ma, that's me!" A childlike figure with big round eyes was staring straight at her.  
  
"Huh.this is the ruler of Spirit World.a toddler!" This time only she was laughing.  
  
"Excuse me.miss Keiko, but some people are courteous enough not ot stress the differences in another person!" Koenma turned red in the face again!  
  
"If you must know, Keiko. Koenma is about 1,000 times older than you!" Yusuke stated proudly.  
  
"Correct Yusuke." Koenma was surprised that Yusuke actually knew that.  
  
"Oh.wow." She said, as she bowed in apology. She then listened carefully as Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma explained about the existence of Spirit energy, and people could use it.  
  
They also explained the existence of the Demon World. Afterwards Botan, Yusuke, and Keiko left the room and headed towards the exit. 


	3. Recruiting help and unlocking strength

Part 3: Recruiting help and unlocking strength  
  
Disclaimer(See Part 1! The Encounter)  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide Kuwabara!" The shouted taunting from the new high school filled Kuwabara with rage. 'Damn them! No matter how hard I try I just can't lose em'!' Kuwabara slowly ascended from his tiger like crouching position. He had hid behind a low wall, and was barely noticeable.  
  
'Well.well.well.what do we have here?' One of the boys had noticed a piece of blue cloth sticking out from behind the wall.  
  
"Lookie here guys! I've found him!" The boy then ran back into the street to gather his buddies when.  
  
'For god's sake man run! Damn it, RUN!!' and Kuwabara was off, sprinting faster than he ever could have imagined. He turned his head hoping to see nothing but an empty street, yet something was approaching the horizon. Kuwabara ducked into an alley-way to wait, and also to catch his breath.  
  
'Jeez...this.guy can.run fast.!' Almost instantly the figure appeared in the alley-way. Kuwabara somehow managed to get out and bolt down the street before the boy had blocked the entrance. 'Whoa! I got that funny feeling again!' Of course he is talking about his ability to sense supernatural beings, like ghosts, for example. He can also see a person's, or demon's true form!  
  
He kept on running until the figure past him and was no at the end of the street waiting for him to arrive. 'Damn him! This guy is really fast!' Kuwabara took a good look at him and realized, 'Huh..Ahh! He's not even human! I wish Urameshi was here to help!' As he finished a blinding white light appeared behind the demon boy. Kuwabara closed his eyes only to hear the sound of fists flying, and bonese breaking. When the light was dim enough, he opened his eyes to see Yusuke standing over the fallen body of the boy.  
  
The body slowly strained under his foot until Yusuke was forced to back away. "All right! Now you've really made me mad!" As the boy spoke, a dark red aura surrounded his body, and eventually his body began to glow in sync with the aura.  
  
"Who, or what the hell are you!" Yusuke's face was very stern, and he demanded an answer.  
  
"You will find out soon enough! For not many have had the privilege of witnessing the true form of Rando, and have lived to talk about it!" The now glowing form cackled sharply, as the red exterior faded away to reveal, not only unnatural skin, but also unnatural strength. A well-built, grayish form, called Demi-kai, or half human-half demon, and red facial, as well as body hair was now atanding directly in front of Yusuke!  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Yusuke felt himself cringing at the knees. ' Damn! What power! He's way to strong for me face now!' the being's Spirit energy was litteraly crushing Yusuke, and he had to back away to stop the waves from hitting him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Can't handle my spirit! What's the matter? Is it to powerful for you! HA!" The demon began his annoying laugh again.  
  
"Yusuke, be careful. This being.he is known only as Rando, and he's a Human Hunter! He hunts the human Psychics that have learned to harness their Spirits into attacks! He also copies the Tech from whoever he kills!" Botan was really worried. If Yusuke went up against Rando now, then the whole ordeal was wasted. She then added, "He's also destroyed 100 Psychics!"  
  
Yusuke added, "Meaning he has over 100 attacks to chose from!"  
  
"That's right, and I'll have one more added to my collection once I defeat you!" He began his laugh yet again, but this time Yusuke joined in. Rando stopped with a look of disgust on his face and said, "What's so funny! Come on. I'm dying to know!"  
  
"You want to know what's so funny! Well I'll tell you. You're wasting your time with me!" He continued to laugh.  
  
"WHAT!! Why!" Rando was shocked at the fact that he wasn't even afraid of him.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why! I don't even have a Tech for you to steal!" and he continued on laughing, "But.if you want my life. take it. I don't really need anyway." Yusuke said seriously.  
  
"No. I won't.just yet.I'll let you live.for now.but be warned we will meet again! I will destroy you!" and at that Rando disappeared.  
  
Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara face down, frozen like a statue, lying on the cement. Yusuke busted out laughing, but Keiko, who was flying on her spirit brrom, was now trying to snap Kuwabara out of the state of shock he had been put into.  
  
"Hey! Kuwabara! Wake up! This Keiko Ukimura commanding you to WAKE UP!!!!" Kuwabara sprang up off the ground and began mumbling.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Kuwabara! Just remember the dream! It's all true!" Yusuke was slapping some sense into him.  
  
"Hey.hey.HEY! Enough Urameshi! I get it already!" Kuwabara was getting ready to swing a punch, when Yusuke turned to Botan and said, "Hey Botan." She replied with, "Yes Yusuke."  
  
He answered with, "When do I start learning tech skills?" Again she replied with, "You can only start out with one, and this one is a signal, or characteristic, of the user. The attack tells how that person is feeling, what they desire, or even sometimes how they behave! Yet, over time as your spirit grows, and your energy intensifies, you will be able the learn, and not steal the techniques of others."  
  
"Well then. How do I do it?" Yusuke was determined to create his first Spirit Tech! "Oh.it is very easy. All you do is concentrate, form a pose, and shout what you want your attack to be called, and the rest happens on its own." Botan watched as Yusuke readied himself for his task.  
  
As if he was at bat, he stood with his legs not to far apart and his left back at little. Next, he held out his right hand, and clenched all but his index finger and thumb into a tight fist. He then gripped his right wrist with his left hand, and stood there concentrating, all the while he could feel something deep within him begin to emerge!  
  
"I can feel it! Here it comes! NOW!" He shouted and followed by steping back with his right foot and shouted, "Spirit GUN!"  
  
Imagine a wave of skyward light surrounding a small pinpoint of flesh, as the energy materialized around his index finger, and traveled up to the tip where here the energy traveled no further. When the last tiny particle reached the tip.BLAST! 


	4. Yusuke's first assignment

Part 4: Yusuke's first assignment  
  
A large blue wave suddenly shot towards Kuwabara. It focused into a bullet-sized stream of light which just barely missed his former rivals' head.  
  
"Whoa.watch where you're aimin' that thing next time, Urameshi." Kuwabara moved just enough to avoid the blast, which in turn caused his shirt to be caught in the line of fire. He inspected the damage to find a rather large tear across the back and left side. Filled with raged he clenched his fists and prepared to knock Yusuke to the pavement. He started to charge, but Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"If you knew any better you would put your fists down, or next time I promise not to miss!" He backed down while Yusuke marveled at his new- found ability. Just then Koenma appeared and.  
  
"Yusuke.I have an offer for you." He was standing on top of Kuwabara's head!  
  
"Yeah.yeah.I'm listening." Which was indeed a lie, because Yusuke was paying no attention to him whatsoever. Kuwabara finally noticed where Koenma was and shouted, "Hey! GET OFF MY HEAD!!!"  
  
"Oops.sorry!" Koenma reappeared on top of the street light and said, "Yusuke.I want to make you a Spirit Detective! I have observed the strength, and courage that you possess and have concluded that you are the only one who can actually free the three worlds from this cosmic imbalance. Now don't say no because you won't win!" At that he disappeared again to reappear on top of the mail box next to Yusuke.  
  
"Why not?" Yusuke said sarcastically, "It might be fun!"  
  
"Good! Now, for your first assignment. You are to recover my fathers' three shadow items which were stolen by three demons. The first of the three, the Orb of Baas, which has the power to steal human souls to give the holder emense strength, is in the hands of Majuki, the tri-clops. Reports have shown that he has been causing trouble near the park. Go now, and be careful! Oh.yes.Kuwabara, and Keiko, as well as Botan, will be your assistants." With that he again disappeared, but Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"What! How do you expect me to help?! I don't even have a glow thingy!" Koenma suddenly appeared behind him and said, "Concentrate! Call out the energy hidden deep within your spirit!" He believed in Kuwabara.  
  
"Well.alright. Here it goes!" At that he held out his right hand and clenched it into a tight fist. He then began to concentrate.  
  
After what seemed to be about 10 minutes he broke the silence with, "I can feel it! I can actually feel my power!" As if he knew what to do he slowly opened his fist and shouted, "SPIRIT SWORD!" Surely enough there, sitting in his hand, was a sword that seemed to be set a blaze with flames of bright orange color.  
  
"Whoa.hey! It's on fire! Why am I not burning!?" To this Koenma replied, "It can only hurt you as well as anyone it touches only if you want it to! It is controlled by your will alone!"  
  
Amazed that she had finally witnessed the summoning of one Botan said, "Wow Kuwabara! An instealable tech! You have some spirit!" She glared at the sword in his hands when, "Get moving! The Orb isn't going to recover itself!"  
  
With that they all walked off towards the horizon.  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa.. cool! (  
  
Scythe: What now Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: I just learned something new watch! Sword g/^^^ cut paper with sword*  
  
Scythe: NOT YET KUWABARA!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oops..he he.. ^^'  
  
Scythe: Anyway, part 5 coming soon. Until then.  
  
See You Space Cowboy. 


	5. The Orb of Baas!

Part 5: The Orb of Baas!  
  
A cloud of darkness forms in the heart of the woods. A tall figure emerges from within the chaos. Its form shifts to that of a human and walks off towards the horizon.  
  
"Why hello, little girl." A tall male walked out from behind a slender tree. In his hands he held an orb, which had an emerald glow radiating from it.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked, and the little girl came straight over to him.  
  
"Yes." a small stream of tears stained her brightly radiant cheeks, she continued, "I was pwaying wit my bawwy in the feiwd, and when I wooked up my mommy disappeared! Den I started wooking all over da the pawk four her but she is no where in site!" She began to cry softly and crouched down to the ground. Looking up at the man she noticed the brightly illuminated ball he held.  
  
"Hey.mister?" She asked, "Dat's a reawy nice bawwy you have. Can I pway wit it?" Her eyes now sparkled as she gazed in wonder at the foreign ball.  
  
A dark smirk formed on the mans' face as he said, "Sure, why not." The little girl lit up with happiness as the ball was stretched outward for her to take. As her hands carefully came in contact with the ball she gasped. A green aura surrounded her entire body, and out of her mouth flew a little white ball of gas. This little orb was drawn violently into the bigger ball, and the body of the little girl went pale, as it fell slowly to the ground.  
  
"Muwhaha!" The figure laughed, 'Just two more souls, and I'll be unstoppable!" With that the figure turned tail, and dashed back into the woods to await his next victim.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yusuke! Slow down!" Both Botan, and Keiko, plus Kuwabara cried out after the bolting figure that was Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
'I can't stop now. Something purely evil is up ahead. I can feel it' He thought to himself, and was surprised to hear the following words come out of Kuwabaras' mouth.  
  
"Yeah.I feel it to!" Could Kuwabara really have read his mind?! NAH!!! He turned to find Kuwabara trying with all his might to catch up to him. Yet, both of the girls, who are riding spirit brooms, were still way behind.  
  
"Guys! Wait up! I have some info on these demons, and I also have some cool gadgets." She tried to sound convincing, and to her surprise it worked! They had stopped dead in their tracks and were now racing back towards her. They stopped at a near by tree, and waited.  
  
"Good. Now that we are all here, and not bolting off in the wrong direction, I can give you these." She reached into her robe and pulled out a little red satin bag. She placed her hand inside a pulled out four ordinary looking watches, and she handed each of them to the others. She then pulled out four rings, followed by four pendants on sterling sliver chains. She distributed these as well.  
  
"What! Jewelry! No way in h**l am I wearing this s**t!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had placed their items on the ground in disappointment.  
  
"Now hold on you two! Give me a chance to explain what these things are!" Yusuke and Kuwabara quietly sat back down and she continued, "Ok.first off, that watch, it looks ordinary but it's not! This is actually a demon compass! When on the right frequency it can lead you directly to a sought-after demon! When placed on the completely opposite frequency it can lead you to allied forces."  
  
Kuwabara's expression changed instantly as he wanted to know more about this, but all had been told, so he asked about the ring.  
  
"Well.the ring.um.oh yeah! This is called the Ring of Souls! This holds extra spirit energy. When you find yourself weak in a fight, or you have drained your energy, just place your index finger to the ring and you will be revived enough to continue. But, be warned for its use is limited. Each time you use it the gems' color will darken. When the stone turns black the ring with disintegrate into dust! Of course there is a way to replenish the supply of energy stored. Simply return it to Koenma, and that's it!" Botan blushed as they all looked upon her in awe.  
  
"What's the pendant for Botan?" Keiko was holding the dangling crystalline jewel out in front of her.  
  
"That.is called a Protection Amulet. It channels the pain received from a dangerous blow, and sends it straight to the jewel. Again this items use is limited. The jewel, now a bright shining diamond, when used will fade, and when the jewel cracks and shines no more, the pendant will also disintegrate! This item can not be revived, so you must be careful around really strong opponents." At this she turned towards Keiko, a look in her eyes made Keiko realize that her time had come. She must now reveal her powers of the spirit to her new friends.  
  
"Keiko, it's time! Show them your power!" Botan silently prayed for her new friends' safety for the techs Keiko chose would surely be her last if she did not learn to control them properly!  
  
"Right! Okay! Here I go! Souriai, White Magic, Prism of Five!" A blue aura surrounded her as the form of her body was suddenly split into five separate copies! Yusuke eyed her with great fear, and she added, "Next, Zetku zanki, Prism of Five, Clear Lightning Strike!" Her eyes filled with a white glow as she raised her left hand to meet the heavens. A small storm began to conjure above the diligent Keiko's head. As if the bolts were connected to her hand, she flashed the hand down in one motion while five separate bolts came flying down from the cloud above. Each struck a different tree, and each tree was spaced with three others between.  
  
'Good, she can control direction.' Botan thought silently while watching Keiko prepare for her final, and most deadly spirit tech.  
  
"For the grand finale, I suggest you move far away from that tree Kuwabara!" She eyed the tree and had seen him laying on the ground, so he ran far away from the tree as she stood similar to the stance that Yusuke had used to form the Spirit Gun tech. She clenched her hands and raised them high over her head. Heat radiated off of gentle flesh as a mysterious crimson light surrounded a human soul. Her eyes filled with a devilish red glow that seemed to darken with every passing second.  
  
'A Shadow Tech! Keiko I hope you know what you are doing!' Yusuke thought as he gazed upon his friends body being engulfed by the crimson wave.  
  
"NOW! Haaaa.DARK ENERGY.SURROUND! SHADOW FLARE! BURST!" All three of the spectators could feel the temperature around them increasing dramatically, as a dark shadow engorged the nearby tree. Suddenly.BOOM.the air around the tree caused a massive explosion, and when the flames, and dust had settled, not a trace of life was found.  
  
"Whoa! That was so cool Keiko!" Kuwabara was jumping around and swinging his sword through the air.  
  
"Whatever.let's just find our demon already!" Yusuke turned on his Demon Compass, and started to leave when.  
  
"Hold it right there, Yusuke Urameshi! If you leave now you won't hear about who you are facing!" Botan had grabbed Yusuke by the ear and was now pulling him back to the others.  
  
"First off, his name is Majuki. The demon is known for his massive strength! A tri-cloptic fiend with the ability to morph. Have three eyes, he can morph into three different forms, each twelve times deadlier than the last! Since this being is mostly invincible, he does have one weakness that is carried over with his forms. Although no one knows what that is! Yusuke, I suggest you be very careful, as this is only your first time battling against a demon.  
  
"Whatever!" Yusuke looked down at his demon compass and shouted, "This way!" He was off bolting towards the horizon.  
  
"Not again!!" All three of them moaned, and were off after him yet again!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke.you dumb fool!  
  
Yusuke: What!  
  
Scythe: Cut it out you two!  
  
(Keiko and Yusuke begin fighting, Yusuke misses with spirit gun, keiko hits him with lightning blast)  
  
Yusuke: OOWWWW!  
  
Keiko: I told you not to mess! Stupid fool!  
  
Scythe: Well that's it for now! PLZ R&R!!!!! Part 6 comin' soon! Until then, Never leave the dryer on for more than 70 minutes! Thankies byebye! 


	6. The Battle Continues!

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
'I smell a powerful spirit coming. . . yumm. . . he's mine!'  
  
Yusuke continued to dash through the park until. . . WHAM!!  
  
The tall figure emerged again from the woods only to collide into something with a loud CRASH.  
  
Both Yusuke and the figure looked up at each other. Yusuke jumped back as he felt the power flow from the figure. He prepared to lunge unil he noticed the figure was actually a man.  
  
"Hey! Watch where ya walkin' next time, old geezer!" Yusuke raised his fist to strike, but the others had arrived next to him and Kuwabara held him back, pathetically. The man noticed both Keiko and Botan upon their Spirit brooms, and said. . .  
  
"This kid a Spirit Detective! Don't make me laugh! So. . . you're the chump that little toddler sent. Well. . . no matter. . . no one has beaten me! I am MAJUKI!!!" Just as Rando had transformed so did he! Revaeling a massive form of brute strength and muscles the sixe of Yusuke's entire figure!  
  
"HOLY S**T!" Kuwabara ran behind a small tree so no one would notice the soiled stain on the front of his pants!  
  
"Behold the first form of MAJUKI! Get ready for some pain detective!" Without warning he charged directly at Yusuke landing a series of deadly blows upon his torso. The final blow sent him hurdling through the air. With an effort to move he turned himself so that his back now faced the powerful demon, but this mistake caused him to crash face first into a tall tree, but strangely to Yusuke, he didn't feel a single thing. Not an ounce of pain, or a wince cam e from his body. It was as if he was enveloped in some sort of clear, hard crystalline bubble. He looked down to find the savior, his amulet!  
  
'Ok. . . what was that Botan said about the color? Blue. . . so close, gotta be more careful this time.' Yusuke spun around and revealed to Majuki the thing that had saved him by mistake.  
  
"WHAT!!! A Protection Amulet! Of course! Since that attack would surely have destroyed a mere human, but no. . . you are more than that, much more. I can smell it!" The demon's growl lowered to a deep, sickening moan, and he charged again, landing several more punches upon Yusuke's unprotected torso. Again he was sent flying through the air but this time he spun around and shouted. . .  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" The wave of energy emitted from his finger and flung itself straight towards the demon, but Majuki was ready for this. He jumped out of range and charged yet again, and with Kuwabara, and Keiko watching from the sidelines, could this possibly be the end of our hero?!  
  
  
  
"That's enough Majuki!" A dark voice echoed from the sky.  
  
"Come on Nocterious! I was just having a little fun!" The demon stopped dead in hi tracks as he replied to the hidden voice.  
  
RETURN THE ORB NOW! THE MASTER DOES NOT REQUIRE IT ANY LONGER!!!" The voice boomed with the intensity of a thunderstorm.  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't go all thunderous evil man on me! Here take the d**n orb." The demon threw the orb to Yusuke, and since he was of pure heart he could touch the orb with having his soul removed. All the captured souls were released and the demon Majuki vanished.  
  
"Well. . . that was easy." Yusuke prompted Botan to open the dementional gateway, and they all flew off towards the Spirit World.  
  
After returning the orb to Koenma they returned to the Human World, and went their separate ways for the night. Yusuke tols everyone to meet him in the park at noon. They all said goodbye, and left. . .  
  
  
  
Scythe: What's gonna happen next? Keep a look out for chap 7 comin soon. THANKIES!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
